Forever in my Dreams
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Their love was restricted to dreams, disaster would follow if they met again, but Sora would rather die in Roxas' arms than live without him.


**Okay, so I've been neglecting my fics lately...alot, but cosplay is a really time consuming hobby and have you ever nsewn a boogie board with a steak knife? Didn't think so...**

**So this is my first Kingdom Hearts fic and was inspired by the fact that for the past month I have been cracked out on Kingdom Hearts II. Enjoy!**

**I claim no ownership over Square Enix's Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy. I do however allow Roxas to lay claim to me.**

_Forever in my Dreams_

The soft oceanic breeze toys with the hair brushing against my face. I lay on my back, head facing the small window while the birds serenade me with songs that say nothing but his name...

_Roxas_

I lightly smile as my mind produces electric blue eyes not unlike mine and windswept blond hair. I can hear his cocky voice soothing me.

Roxas plagues my thoughts, dreams. Upon my wakening, his face was there, greeting me and I shall never forget the look of curiosity on his face. It kept me strong through the long fights with Organization XIII, Sephiroth. Allowed me to continue when all seemed lost.

How silly am I? Loving a man who meetings with can be counted on one hand. But under the veil of darkness, he visits me often. He first came a week after I awoke, told me what we were, how we were created. He appeared often after that, forst in the background and then as a main component. We shared my memories, made ones of our own.

I am yet to forget a single one.

When I saw him again before the fight with Xenmas, it was in person. I had never noticed how erethral he looked. He smiled at me as he walked past; from the look in his eyes I knew that he remembered them too.

When he appeared that night in my dream he spoke of our situation. He said that to meet again would be certain disaster.

It was after this that he kissed me.

We did this more and more often, a step further each time. Eventually, we professed our love.

I cannot begin to explain how happy I was the day I found out that there was a way out of our situation. He sat naked in my arms, stars dotted above our heads. I buried my nose in his hair, inhaling deeply. "Guess what Roxas? I found a way out of our problem."

He looked up at me. "What?"

I gave him a lazy smile. "If I go to the computer room in Bastion I can get to you, be with you."

Roxas got up and looked me in the eyes, hope and sadness in his own. "You shouldn't give me false hope Sora, you know it's impossible for me to be with you in the real world."

"For you the risk is worth it." I smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you."

That was how I ended up here. Cloud found me and brought me to Merlins. Leon then took me to this cave above Crystal Fissure and is now holding me hostage. Forcing me to spend endless days staring at an ocean that reminds me of his eyes.

I am stuck here in Alternate Worlds until Cid can fix the computer I broke, then I will be forced back.

Back to the loneliness and aching want, miserable without him.

XOX

I pull back the curtain to expose Roxas, Hayner and Pence. For some reason Olette is missing. I nod at Pence and Hayner who take the hint and leave, leaving Roxas and I. I advance slowly and smile.

"Roxas..." I utter before pulling him into my arms.

"Sora, why have you come? You know what will happen." He says into my shoulder. I can feel his tears soaking through my shirt. "You idiot! Why now?"

I gently touch his hair. "I can't Roxy, I just can't leave and never see you again, feel your touch."

"I don't want you to go!" He cries. "If you leave me I wont survive."

As my hand moves to his chin, my thumb wipes his tears away. I tingle as I press my lips to his. I know this is it. That I will slowly fade, remaining nothing but a memory to him.

As I disappear, I hear his voice.

"Sora...you will be forever in my dreams."

_Owari x_

**Okay, this is gonna sound real selfish but I think this is going to be my birthday present to myself!**

**Happy Birthday to me!**

**Squish x**


End file.
